


I Need Someone To Save Me (Again)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets stuck and needs Scott's help (again) to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Someone To Save Me (Again)

“You know,” Scott said as he peered into the deep cave that Stiles had gotten himself into, “It would be really awesome if you could stop getting stuck places that require me helping you out.”

Stiles shot his friend a dirty look, the best mean face he could manage, given the fact that he was drenched to the bone and freezing. Shivers were wracking his body and he could already feel the start of a cold coming on, nose running and red.

“Hey, man, how about you just get me out of here and shit talk me later? Besides, I had a lead on the information that I was researching for you and I had to check it out. You should be thanking me.”

Scott rolled his eyes, grinning crookedly as he dropped down into the small cave.

“Whatever you say, man,” he replied, giving Stiles a quick pat on the shoulder. “Dude, you’re fucking freezing, how long have you been down here?”

Stiles murmured something quietly, obviously not wanting to actually admit how long he’d been stuck, but Scott’s werewolf hearing picked it up regardless.

“Over an hour? Dude! Why didn’t you text me sooner?”

Stiles stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“Wanted to try to get out myself. I hate being the only human. It’s embarrassing always having to call you to get me out of trouble. I’m so fucking weak compared to the rest of the pack.”

Scott frowned and tossed one arm over Stiles’ shoulders, pulling his friend in close.

“C’mon, bro. No one thinks you’re weak or anything like that. And you know I don’t actually mind helping you.”

“Yeah, but....but I mind.”

Scott gave his friend a gentle smile. He didn’t want to belittle Stiles in anyway, but he actually did like being able to rescue his friend. It made him feel like Stiles’ hero, in a way. He loved being the one to protect Stiles. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

“It’s fine, Stiles, seriously. Lets just focus on getting you out of here and into some dry clothes, alright?”

Stiles nodded and moved behind Scott, climbing into the werewolves back. Scott had gotten Stiles’ out of things like this enough times that they had somewhat of a system figured out. Scott could almost always get Stiles’ out of whatever situation if Stiles just held on for the ride.

It took a little maneuvering on Scott’s part- the cave was tall and narrow- but they managed, and Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he descended off Scott’s back and his feet landed on the ground.

“Thanks man,” he murmured, patting Scott’s back for good measure. “Again.”

“Always, bro,” Scott replied, grinning in the dopey way he always did. “You know I don’t mind.”

Stiles gave his friend a thumbs up and began walking back to where their cars were parked.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott called, still standing near the cave. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, looking mischievous.

“What’s up?”

“Was your lead right? Like, did you find what you were looking for?”

Stiles gave him the middle finger and stuck out his tongue before continuing walking. Scott’s joyful laughter followed him.


End file.
